Encouragement
by Zer000
Summary: Even the greatest men have their moments of weakness. So he is. He tried to do the impossible. But it is too difficult. But still, he keeps his cool facade. Whom he'll show his unsureness? And who could give him an encouragement? NarutoHinata.


A/N: This is my first fic ever, furthermore, in English — not my native language. Hope it is not THAT bad. However, expect a looot of mistakes. Sowwy.

Description.

Speech

or

Speech — description — Speech

"_Thoughts" _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _— scene separator

Disclaimer: Do you really think I can own Naruto? Of course not!

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Advice**.

KaBOOM!

Explosion sent bunch of identical blonde figures in black-and-orange jumpsuits into the air. Most of them disappeared with poof, but one went all the way to earth surface and loudly crashed into it. That caused another series poofs as all remaining similar figures, standing on the ground, ceased to exist, filling entire clearing with clouds of smoke. But, when smoke is cleared, it appeared as one of them still stands. There was something feral in his stance, his broken into the mask of rage and pain face, his blood-red eyes. Suddenly, eerie red light started to emanate from his body. Figure let out a loud roar, as that light started to dense and boil, forming into a foxy figure around him.

— Tenzou! — shouted silver-haired man, dressed in usual Konoha jounin outfit, with his forehead protector covering his left eye.

— I know! — shouted back black haired man in jounin outfit and helmet, pointing palm of his right hand on transforming blonde. Dragon-shaped wooden pillars surrounding Tenzou sprouted to blonde and pinned him to the ground. Boiling red charka was slowly absorbed into pillars, and when it gone, blonde figure disappeared as well, leaving only cloud of smoke behind. Tenzou let out heavy sigh and wiped the sweat from his face.

— Da… AAAH … HAAA …amn it! — cursed blonde previously collided with the ground trying to stand up. It was difficult partly due to shock from crash, partly due to exhaustion clearly written all over his figure. His deep blue eyes, however, radiated with determination. When he finally got himself standing, he let out loud: — One more time! — but was quickly interrupted with silver-haired jouninn.

— Stop it Naruto. You are exhausted.

— But Kakashi-sensei! I can still…

— And Ten… Yamato-kun exhausted as well.

— I am all right, — faintly protested black-haired one, while trying not to breathe heavily, but failing miserably.

— Lets call it a day! We'll continue tomorrow after the lunch. — cut out Kakashi, clapping his hands.

— But!..

— No buts, Naruto. Besides, rest is also a part of training, you know.

Naruto let out a sigh, admitting his defeat, and turned to the exit from the clearing.

— Fine then. Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, thanks for help! Good night!

And blonde strolled to the village.

— My, my. It was rough time, didn't it, Tenzou-kun? — said Kakashi, watching him disappearing in the woods. Then he turned to his black-haired colleague. — Lend you a hand?

Tenzou trised to stand up, but his body didn't listened to mind's orders. Then he smiled faintly and answered: — If you don't mind, Kakashi-senpai.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After returning to his flat and taking a shower, Naruto went straight to the bed. He was so exhausted that he fell down flat to the bed as soon as he reached it. Images of training crossed his mind. Naruto let out long sigh.

— It is… impossible… — was his last words before darkness of deep sleep swallowed him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto woke up from his slumber when the sun barely risen above the forests surrounding Konoha. After the quick morning shower, he proceeded to kitchen, only to find that his fridge was empty.

— Brilliant! — he scowled, but next moment his face brightened up. — But that means… Ichiraku, I'm coming!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

This morning in a ramen stand named Ichiraku was peaceful. It was already opened, but seemed yet to be seidged with customers. But that quietness lasted only before a blur of black and orange stormed to it.

— Oyajii! Ayame-nee-chan! Good morning!!! — excitedly shouted it, revealing to be no other than Naruto, hurrily taking a seat.

— Naruto! Good morning. As usual? — asked a man in his fourties, dressed in white cook outfit, smiling to his best customer.

— Yup! Ichiraku's ramen Super Deluxe Special, Naruto size. Two bowls!

Then old man quickly filled very large bowl with steamy ramen and gave it to young woman in the same cook outfit.

— Here you go, Naruto. How's you? — she said, putting a bowl in front of blonde hero.

— Thanks, Ayame-neechan! Now I'm in heaven. Itadakimasu!

And Naruto started to inhale the best food in the whole world. Soon bowl was finished, and Ayame, smiling at him, replaced it with another one. Then she leaned to the counter, straightened her white kerchief and asked:

— So, how's your training?

Naruto's hand, guiding ramen to this mouth, stopped for an instant, before he sent portion he was holding down to his belly and said with his wide foxy grin:

— Good, how else it can be? I am creating a jutsu, you know. And when finished, it will be awesome, believe it!

He chewed up rest of his ramen, took some money from his frog-shaped wallet and put it on counter.

— Thanks, Ayame-neechan, oyajii. That was even more delicious when ever, believe it! Here is the cash. Bye! — he said and went out.

— Be careful, then, Naruto! And be sure to come here next time you'll be hungry! — happily smiling Ayame said her usual 'good-bye'.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

— Good. Now, I need to buy some food to fill my empty fridge, — Naruto said to himself, heading to the nearest grocery. — And then got to prepare for the training… Training…

His thoughts trailed off for a moment, as well as his usual smile, but he instantly shrugged off, place both his hands behind his head and return his carefree look. Then he spotted a familiar group of girls, happily chatting about something.

— Oi, Sakura-chan! Ino! Tenten! Hinata! Girls, you look especially good today, believe it! What brings you together, by the way?

— Morning, Naruto. We are just planning to have a small celebration of Tenten's success on last mission. — said pink-haired girl in red dress casually.

— Really, Sakura-chan? — Naruto asked excitingly, and turned his attention to brown-haired one, dressed in violet qipao. — That's great! Congratulations, Tenten! By the way, you look good with your hairs down, you know.

— Well, thank you, Naruto — answered Tenten slightly blushing. — Girls suggested to give it a try and undo my buns for change. I was slightly nervous about it, to be honest.

— But it sure looks good this way, as Naruto said. — immediately interfered girl in short dark blue top and skirt, and shook her head, causing her long blonde ponytail to wave from side to side. — Too bad mine don't look too good when down.

— So you admit you not that pretty, Ino-pig? — Sakura didn't miss the chance to pick on he eternal rival.

— Bah, Forehead girl. I am prettier than you. — Ino easily repelled her and faced Naruto. — And what brings you here?

— See, Kakashi-sensei gave me half of the day off from training, and I returned to my home only to find that my fridge is empty, believe it! — he answered with overly dramatic voice and made an expression like he couldn't believe his fridge could betray him and became empty right when he came home after a long hard training session. Girls couldn't help but giggle at that. — I am Serious! — they giggled even more. Naruto looked at them and let out the fake sigh. — So here I was in my way to grocery…

— Speaking of training, how's it? —asked Sakura curiously looking on Naruto.

He stared on her for a moment, before stretch his face in a widest grin.

— Oh, I mastered my Wind element! And soon will have an ultra awesome jutsu, believe it!

— Mastered an element control? So quick? — said Sakura, faking disbelief.

— You don't believe me, do you? — shouted blonde hero, pretending to be irritated. That game was somewhat of ritual between the teammates of ex-Team 7 — Then how about that!

And he quickly snatched a small stone from the ground, placed it on his right palm, covered it with left, concentrated…

— Here! — victoriously exclaimed Naruto moment later, removing the left palm to show girls stone cross-cut in a four pieces. Cuts were clean; their surface was mirror-flat. — Essence of the Wind Element ability: to cut through everything!

— Wow!

That sure impressed the girls. Even the previously silent one, with pale skin, long indigo hair and pearl pupilles eyes, dressed in snow-white dress slightly exposing her curves, finally let out her voice:

— T-that's great, Naruto-kun!

Needless to say, she immediately turned slightly red.

— He-he… Thanks, Hinata, — said blonde hero, scratching back of his head with unoccupied hand while smiling happily. Hinata's face reddened a little more.

— So, your jutsu will be wind-based, won't it? Elementral techniques are difficult to create. Are you sure you can do it, Naruto? — asked pink-haired kunoichi, continuing to fake disbelief.

Naruto froze for a moment, before he shouted overacting the anger:

— Of course I am! Whom do you think you are speaking with?! I am gonna surpass all previous Hokage and be the greatest Hokage ever!!!

— Sure, Naruto. Then I am looking forward to see that jutsu of yours, — said Sakura stepping back from the waving his hands like mad blonde and making "peace" sign. Everyone chuckled a little, observing the scene.

— Well, girls, I will be on my way to grocery. Bye then. — said Naruto, turning to his destination and throwing stone pieces on ground.

Bye, Naruto. — said Ino.

Good luck on your training! — added Tenten.

Don't overdo it, Naruto. Be careful! — said Sakura as he walked off, and girls turned to one another.

Then they noticed that Hinata had a troubled expression on her face.

— Something wrong? — asked Tenten.

— N-no, it is nothing — answered Hinata.

"_Still, Naruto-kun was seemed to be troubled by something about the training … Maybe I should…"_

— I-i just remembered I also need something to buy. So go ahead. I will catch up with you later, — she said quickly.

Other three girls exchanged glances and smiled mischievously.

— Sure. Good luck, then. — said Ino.

Hinata blushed, muttered something like "I'll be going" and hurried to the grocery shop.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto walked almost to the doors of the shop — witch was just in few tens meters from the place where he met girls — when he noticed someone behind him.

— Eh? Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you are going to the celebration with other girls. — asked surprised Naruto.

— I-I am going… B-but first I-I need t-to buy s-something… — stuttered blushing Hinata.

"_Hmm, strange… But whatever."_ — thought blonde, then he opened the door of the store and stepped aside, inviting the girl to enter first. They proceeded through the shopping in silence.

Everything was bought and paid for, and they were standing outside of the store.

Well, we are finished with shopping. — said blonde.

Y-yes. — answered

But they didn't go anywhere, standing in front each other instead in awkward silence. Naruto looked on his female companion, taking a note on her attractiveness.

"_Man, I never thought she is so beautiful. Cute, definitely_ — he reminisced their conversation before Chunin Exam Finals — _but not that…. Maybe because she always wore that baggy outfit that hides her figure…_ — he trailed her curves with his eyes — _Stop, stop, stop! That I am thinking! Damn you, ero-sennin! I am not going to give in to your tainting!!!"_ He shook his head and said nervously to Hinata, who was blushing deep crimson from all his attention:

— W-well, we should be going…

Naruto summoned a shadow clone, handed him everything he picked — mainly instant ramen — and ordered to bring it to the flat. Then he turned to Hinata and asked:

I-i still have some free time, so do you mind if I walk you a little?

T-thank y-you, N-Naruto-kun, I-i g-gladly a-accept. — managed to answer the girl with her face painted crimson even deeper.

Naruto took her purchasings (some sweets and cookies) ignoring her faint protests (like "I-it is not h-heavy. I-I can c-carry it b-by myself…"), asked where to go, and headed off there. Hinata silently followed him two steps behind.

They walked like that for another ten or so minutes, before pearl-eyed princess mustered enough courage to break the silence:

— A-ano, Na-naruto-kun?..

Her blonde companion stopped and turned to her.

— Yes?

Hinata took a deep breath, and asked:

— Whatistroublingyou?

Naruto stared on her absently for a moment, before the meaning of her question sank down to his mind, and then he decrypted it, he tried his best to put up his usual "life's good" look and laughed nervously:

Wh-what are you saying? I-I am perfectly …

— I can see! Then you were asked about the training, you froze for moment, as well as when questioned ab-bout your d-jutsu, a-and n-now… — Hinata's voice trailed off as her face turned to dark red and was dropped down so she stared on the ground.

There was a silence for couple of minutes ­– she was afraid to raise her sight from the ground and look at blonde – before he finally spoke.

— I see. So, byakugan indeed sees through everything, huh? — his voice was calm, but carries a hints of saddens. She finally dared to look at him: he smiled, not his usual carefree grin, but a sad one. His smile died out, he turned his sight to the ground and continued: — I just… don't know… if I could do it…

Hinata gasped: Naruto's shoulders were dropped down, his eyes dimmed, face clouded. Only time she remembered him looking that way was when they met on training field just before Chuunin Exam Final fights, where he was going to face her brother Neji, the strongest of Konoha genins participating in it.

— N-Naruto-kun…

— It just too difficult. I am trying to infuse the Rasengan with Wind Element, you know. Kakashi-sensei keeps saying I am only one who can do it. But… — He looked on his right palm, concentrated desperately, noticeably straining the whole body… Blue streams of chakra started to gather in the palm, slowly forming the rotating pulsating sphere. He concentrated even more, stabilizing the form of charka ball, and finally at his palm resided the perfect sphere of rotating charka ­- Rasengan. All was done in nearly minute. Naruto scowled and undid the sphere, letting the gathered charka dissolve into air and said with bitter voice: — But I am even unable to do Rasengan itself one-handed quick enough! The form manipulation alone is insanely difficult. How I am supposed to add also an element manipulation? It is, after all, something that even THE Yondaime-sama couldn't do…

He dropped his hand, his voice trailed off. Whole minute passed, before Hinata broke the silence:

— Naruto-kun… I cannot give you any advice, since Hyuga don't use elementral techniques… But I believe you will find a way to do that. You always be able to do the impossible. Even when something doesn't work, you always comes up with your own unique way to make it work. So I believe you can do something even the Forth Hokage found impossible. I believe you will surpass him. I… I belive in you!

And Hinata ended her speech, immediately turning bright red. A hint of smile toughed Naruto's lips.

— Arigatou, Hinata… — he said and smiled gratefully to her.

"_My way, huh? Well, sure, when I found creating the Rasengan by sheer charka control too difficult, I made my clone handle the charka rotation… Handle… Clone…"_

— Aahh! — suddenly screamed Naruto — That is the answer! Hinata-chan, you are genius!

The he jumped to stunned Hinata and hugged her with all his might.

— That certainly will work! — screamed he and attempted to ran off. But he couldn't make ten steps before noticing that he still holds Hinata's purchasings. He ran back and put it in her hands, while making the apology:

— Gomen, Hinata-chan, but I must try this as soon as possible. Lets eat something together later so I would be able to make up for leaving you now. Well, I'll be going. See ya!

And he ran off to training field with lightning speed. Hinata, still stunned, managed to find the bench that luckily was just nearby and sit on it, leaning to the three grew behind it.

"_Naruto-kun called me chan… He hugged me… He invited me to eat with him… Was it real?.. Please, Kami-sama, let it be real…"_ she thought before her consciousness finally gave up to the overwhelming emotions and she fainted.


End file.
